homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
112315- I Am the Voice
CAG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOAOA GONDOLA. CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she's nervously tapping her fingers against her thighs, eyes checking her glasses every now and again biting her lip. She's completely out of it. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG is looking out the window, trying not to think about how slow they are going before he notices Aaisha -- CAG: "Aαishα, yδu αreη't hαviηg αηδther breαkdδwη αre yδu? Yδu δkαy?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she freezes for a moment, before focusing on Eribus. -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT glances up from his phone, noting aaisha and-- er. Breakdown? -- CAT: "Uh, a rage one? Um no." CTT: "... Er. Okay. Is some7hing up, 7hough? You seem a bi7 an7sy." CAT: "...Yea um. Just more stuff from Alternia. Coming back..." CAT: "Um. I told you guys about my dreamself right?" CAG: "Yδu've δηly tδld me sδ little befδre yδur... Episδde... Just thαt the hδrrδrterrδrs hαd it αηd yδu were scαred" CTT: "Uh... on "derse," which is a purple place, and.... yeah 7ha7's 7he one righ7?" CTT: "Wai7. Wha7." CAG: "Thαt's αll I αm αwαre δf, αηd yes Heliux" CAG: "Shit is gettiηg reαl fucked up" CAT: "Um. Yea. So. My dreamself is their puppet now." CAT: "There's not really... a way to tell us apart." She frowns at that. "I didn't have dyed bangs there but... I guess that's easy to fix." CTT: "I fail 7o see how a lack of dyed bangs is a7 all rela7ed 7o horror7error puppe7ry, bu7. Alrigh7, fine." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she frowns. -- CAG: "Aαishα, hδw much δf α prδblem is yδur dreαmself" CTT: "... Wai7, 7hough. If your dreamself is gone, how's 7he sleep si7ua7ion? Wi7hou7 a dreamself, I mean." CAT: "To tell us apart. They're going to use my dreamself to affect the game." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she hunches her shoulders and makes a face. "I'm stuck in a void. I don't know what's going to happen when she dies or.... what." -- CAT: "I'm afraid that she's going to be a really big problem. I don't know what the horrorterrors want to do but I do know... I'm repressing alot and if they broke her..." CAG: "Aαishα, yδur dreαmself mαy be yδu, but its ηδt YOU... Yδu αre still αll well αηd sαfe here, αηd I iηteηd tδ keep it thαt wαy" CAG: "We'll stδp their fucked up puppetry" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT nods -- CTT: "Maybe... solVing your land ques7 will help wi7h 7ha7? Maybe?" CAT: "You say the same thing as Lorrea... No up until the connection was severed, she was and is still me the same experiences the same memories..." CAT: "I hope so. Libby said if I reconnected with her I'd be broken but I'm afraid I have no choice... Unless I want to keep dreaming in that void forever." CTT: "Hm... yeah. I mean, in any case, 7he ex7ra life 7ha7 7he dreamself giVes is pre77y dang useful." CTT: "I7 would be grea7 if we brough7 7ha7... you... back." CAG: "There's gδt tδ be α wαy... There will be α wαy... We just hαve tδ fiηd it" CAT: "We're working on it. Sorry I haven't updated you guys... " CAT: "That was a meeting and everything, ugh. But we can't talk about it much outside." CAT: "There's too many things watching." CAG: "I'm rαther cδηteηt with stαyiηg δut δf the limelight, especiαlly siηce I dδη't reαlly mαtter much" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT ... kinda glances around the rest of the gondola. Too many things watching...? -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG whispers "olive" to himself before looking back out the window -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT blinks at all that. Um. He looks between Eribus and Aaisha. Uuuuuum? -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her ear fins flutter, and she grimaces taking a deep breath. -- CAT: "I am sorry Eribus." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG slumps, but doesn't turn to face her -- CTT: "... Do I wanna know?" CTT: "Is... is 7his why eVery7hings been kinda awkward be7ween you 7wo 7oday? Because "OliVe?" " CAG: "Its... Its α bit mδre thαη thαt Heliux..." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT crosses his arms, and leans back a bit. Alright. Go on. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she looks at the ground, her fingers drumming on her thigh agian. -- -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG uncaptchalogs his phone and sends a message to Heliux: "Aaisha had a bit of a meltdown... I tried to intervene and got shown a side of her I wish I never have to see again" -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT looks at his phone, his eyes widening a bit upon reading the message. Alright. He can put two and two together with this. -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT sighs. -- CTT: "I hope you 7wo arn'7 gonna be like 7his 7he en7ire 7rip, jus7 saying." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT there's a blush creeping up on her face, and her expression is troubled. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrugs at Heliux's comment. -- CAG: "Just... I'm just sδrry I tried tδ help... I shδuldη't hαve" CAT: "...You shouldn't have to be sorry." CAG: "Nδ, yδu were right, I'm ηδt iηvδlved iη yδur quαdrαηts, I shδuld ηδt hαve tried tδ help yδu thαt wαy" CAT: "You weren't... really. I mean I didn't think you were until you got too close." CAG: "I... I δηly wαηted tδ try αηd help yδu... Yδu were beiηg irrαtiδηαl, thrδwiηg thiηgs, puηchiηg wαlls... I cδuldη't let yδu dδ thαt tδ yδurself" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT looks a little annoyed with that, seeing as those walls and those things belonged to him... but yknow best not say much right now. -- CAT: "...Talking me down is better than touching. Or telling Lorrea to pester me. Highblood rage is dangerous and I. I can't. Control it. -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT her eyes briefly shift darker in color, her fist clenching before she takes a deep breath and lets it go, relaxing back to normal. -- CAG: "I tried tαlkiηg tδ yδu... It did ηδt wδrk" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG Eribus's voice is just a bit quivery, just a bit broken -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT tenses up a bit. He's... really not liking where this is going. -- CTT: "Um. Guys." CAT: "Talking someone down often takes more than a few seconds." Her voice has an edge to it, but she doesn't push it. CTT: "Le7's moVe on from 7his, okay?" CTT: "7here are frogs here." CTT: "Le7's no7 le7 7his.... go 7oo far." -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG sighs before just kind of hanging out the window, just kind of exasperated -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she scrunches her hand in her dress, but looks the other way. She can't do much other than apologize... -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT looks so unamused with how this is going. -- CTT: "Oh my god were ei7her of you 7wo from al7ernia. Really. You're bo7h making 7his way more of a bigger deal 7han i7 ac7ually is." CTT: "Aaisha, you fucked up. Good on you for realizing 7ha7." CTT: "7ha7 being said, yes hemoism sure sucks. 7rus7 me, I'm aware. EVeryone has bias in some way or ano7her." CTT: "Bu7 don'7 le7 7his fuckup ge7 in 7he way of how you 7wo are going 7o ac7 wi7h eacho7her, alrigh7?" CTT: "For fucks sake..." CAG: "I dδη't wαηt it tδ fuck with δur whδle teαm dyηαmic... Its just I feel sδrt δf defeαted δf purpδse... I'll try tδ fδrgive my iηsubδrdiηαtiδη thδugh, it wαs ηδt my rδle tδ dδ whαt I did" CAT: "Can you stop with the insubordination thing please. I hate it. I lost my temper okay, I have some bad habits and you better hope my dreamself is too mentally broken for them to come back." CTT: "Le7's jus7 7ake 7his as a learning experience for bo7h, alrigh7?" CAG: "I'm ηδt meαηiηg iηsubδrdiηαtiδη iη the seηse thαt yδu αre the empress ηδw δr αηythiηg... Just ηδt my wδrth δf chαrαcter tδ eveη be helpful tδ us" CTT: "Eribus, you now know 7ha7 some7imes, le77ing aaisha jus7 rage 7o herself is be77er 7han ge77ing inVolVed. Aaisha, you know you wen7 7oo far wi7h 7he hemo-7hing." CTT: "Eribus. Shu7 up wi7h 7ha7." CAG: "Okαy..." CTT: " "no7 helpful 7o us" Eribus you are 7he only person on our 7eam wi7h an ac7ual gun." CTT: "7ha7 righ7 7here shows how ill-prepared eVeryone else is, okay." CAG: "I've burηed dδwη my hive mδre times thαη I've shδt my guη αt peδple" CAG: "Besides, yδu hαve yδur fists αηd guile, Aαishα hαs her chαrm αηd... Whαtever she uses" CTT: "Well, we're on a land full of wa7er. Fire won'7 be an issue, be7s are. So, you haVe: Your gun, knowlegde on wha7 7o do if one of us breaks a bone which le7s be hones7 will happen, /me7al arms/..." CTT: "I could keep going." CTT: "You're no7 wor7hless in 7he 7eam, eribus. You're no7. Simple as 7ha7." CAG: "... Thαηks Heliux" CAG: "I... I αppreciαte it" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT Nods, glad to see his point come across. He then glances at aaisha. He probably doesn't need to rant at her, does he...? After all, she kinda knows she fucked up. -- CAT: "...Just because I get angry doesn't mean I don't appreciate you as a friend Eribus. You probably have more charm than me... I just have court appeal." CAG: "Aαishα, I wαηt yδu tδ kηδw thαt I αm sδrry fδr blδwiηg bαck up αt yδu αbδut this whδle mess... Its ηδt yδur fαult, αηd I shδuldη't be mαd αt yδu" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT si ghs -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she shrugs a bit. "It's okay. I thought I was past most of the hemo stuff... I guess not." -- CTT: "Aaisha. You managed 7o ac7ually ge7 informa7ion on 7he land, while 7he ac7ual player of i7 was off s7ealing wa7er. You're good a7 dealing wi7h o7hers." CTT: "And le7s be real, hemo s7uff isn7 gonna go away for a while." CTT: "So le7's see inciden7s like 7his as... no7 unexpec7ed, I guess? I mean s7ill no7 grea7, bu7 7hey're gonna happen." CAG: "Oh uh Heliux" CAG: "I tαlked tδ the stδwαwαy, well, she ηαbbed me fδr α tαlk" CAG: "She wαs lδδkiηg fδr iηfδ thαt yδu didη't prδvide her evideηtly" CAT: "Yea... I'll try to keep it under wraps. Thanks Heliux..." CTT: "... oh dear. Wha7 did she say?" CTT: "And. No problem, Aaisha." CAG: "Oh uh, she hαtes yδur guts Heliux, dδη't kηδw whαt yδu tδld her, but she did ηδt like it α bit" CTT: "Oh well fuck me okay 7hen." CAG: Aηd she wαηted tδ kηδw whδ the ηew Empress wαs -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT does not look shocked by this news... but also does not seem happy at all. -- CAT: "...Isn't she a purple? You said?" CTT: "Yep." CAG: "Purple αs her wδrds" CTT: "So in o7her news im dead." CAG: "Pff, she seemed mδre bαrk thαη bite" CAT: "Um no. Not if I have anything to say about it." CAG: "kiηd δf remiηded me δf Lδrreα, αlbeit α bit mδre murdery" CAT: "You never know with purples... Chucklevoodoos and all." -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT shudders -- CTT: "she didn7 seem 7o like 7he sub-jugs, bu7... s7ill." CAT: "Doesn't mean she doesn't have them." CAG: "I dδη't kηδw whαt tδ mαke δf her yet, but αt leαst the cδηversαtiδη wαs αmusiηg δη my eηd αt leαst" CTT: "Wha7'd you 7alk wi7h her abou7?" CAG: "Well, I tried tδ guess her ηαme, she αsked αbδut the δrαcle, she she'd be hαppy tδ remδve my legs, she tαlked α bit mδre αbδut whαt she wαηted tδ kηδw, etceterα etceterα" CAG: "The usuαl cδηversαtiδη mαtter" CTT: "Oooh fun. She's gonna haVe a grea7 7alk wi7h libby, won'7 she." CAT: "She's going to get dunked on by Libby if she keeps up that attitude." CAG: "ηδ dδubt" CAT ceased responding to memo. CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAT: "... Heliux do you play anything?" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT nods -- CTT: "Uh, yeah. Why?" CAT: "Uum, well cause Eribus and I both play something.. Didn't you mention a band or something Eribus? CAG: "Well... If it helps tδ eαse teηsiδηs betweeη αηy δf us, sure" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT uncapchas an Autoharp, and plays a few notes on it. -- CTT: "Please, in wha7 si7ua7ion does randomly bus7ing in7o song end up being a bad choice?" -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she smiles. "Never." -- CAG: "Well αlmδst αlwαys, but whδ sαys we hαve tδ siηg" CAG: "uηless yδu wαηηα bust yδur pipes Heliux" CAT: "I mean I could sing." CTT: "7ha7 would be bes7. I would like 7o equa7e my singing skill 7o 7ha7... of a beached whale." CAG: "Well, gδ fδr it theη Aαishα, yδu gδt α ηice vδice" CAT: "You've never heard my singing voice" She rolls her eyes, still smiling and finds a little room. Guillo is smaller so she pulls that out. CAG: "Hey, I'm just sαyiηg yδu hαve α ηice speαkiηg vδice, ηδ dδubt yδur siηgiηg is just αs gδδd" -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG fumbles with his sylladex for a while before he manages to uncaptchalog his small pewter lute -- CTT: "yeah, exac7ly wha7 I was 7hinking, eribus." -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she blushes a little. "Well thank you. Do you guys know what we should play?" -- CAG: "Heh, ηδt α clue... I study bδηes ηδt sδηgs, this is just α smαll pαstime" CAG: "Yδu gδt the vδice Aαishα, leαd us δff" -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT nods in agreement. Aaisha, lead the way! -- CAT: "Mmm... okay." She thinks for a moment before starting a small tune on her guillo her voice following along. CAT: (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SdFHGFkyew4 )) -- CURRENT athanasyGerent CAG takes a place and begins to strum lightly along to Aaisha's lead -- -- CURRENT timorousTraveler CTT starts to follow along, playing along and filling in what part he can. -- -- CURRENT atypicalTyrant CAT she was glad her lungs were large as she finished off the song, ending it with a flourish alongside the other two. She was almost surprised by the round of applause, but they were on a public gondola weren't they? Oh well. -- Category:Aaisha Category:Heliux Category:Eribus